Silver Hearts
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: ON HIATUS! AU. May has always been quiet. She never had many friends. But when girls from her school and town are being found mangled and dead, May wants to know why. What she finds is way more then she bargained for. CS
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon fics. Again. More Pokémon fics. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, duh.**

**~(~)~**

I never had many friends. So I never was close to anyone, not even my own family. Sure I kept up the bubbly façade, but on the inside, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. Since I was never close to anyone, the disappearances never bothered me. But that didn't stop me from wanting to solve the mystery.

**~(~)~**

"May! We have to go shopping tonight! And Misty has too come with us!" Dawn said, bouncing up and down, smiling brightly.

"Do we have to?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"Dawn, I don't really feel up to going shopping." I said firmly, "Get Damion to take you."

Dawn pouted, "Damion won't take me. He has to train tonight."

I shrugged, and didn't say anything else. Dawn kept on pouting, stabbing her salad and taking a bite. Misty tore a piece off a bite of her hamburger. I picked at a sandwich. I had training tonight as well. Besides, shopping had stopped appealing to me once I didn't need to anymore.

The doors to the lunch room burst open, and the schools playboy/badboy waltzed in like he freaking owned the place. His many girlfriends hung off his arms and he was followed by his friends. His friends included Misty and Dawn's boyfriends, Ash and Damion. I had been surprised when Misty told me she was dating Ash. But, none the less, I had been happy for her.

Drew (playboy/badboy) and his group glided past the table, sucking Misty and Dawn into the group. I rolled my eyes at their foolishness.

One of Drew's girlfriends un-latched herself from his arms and came up to my table.

"Um, your Dawn and Misty's friend, right?" She asked, her innocent blue eyes like a does. Now I knew why Drew kept her around. She was pretty, but she seemed really nice. Her pale blonde hair floated past her shoulders.

"Yup!" A cheerfully fake smile plastered itself across my lips. Keeping up façades was easier said than done.

"Do, you, want to sit with us?" Wow, none of Drew's other pod people had ever asked me that. I felt flattered.

"Naomi, what are you doing?" Said boy growled, clasping a pale hand onto her shoulder.

Her cheeks flamed, "N—nothing! I just thought she wanted to sit with us?"

"Why," Drew snarled, "Would we let someone like _her _sit with us?"His tone was clipped, and he obviously didn't want someone like _me_ sitting in proximity to him. It wasn't like I was hideous or anything. I felt a twinge of hurt.

"W—well, s—she is D—Dawn and M—Misty's f—friend." Naomi stuttered, a bead of sweat dripping down her face.

"I don't care. She's not sitting with us." Drew barked, a fierce undertone, one that made my skin crawl. He grasped her wrist and dragged her to his table, muttering something darkly under his breath.

Naomi smiled apologetically and let Drew drag her to the table.

I shrugged and seized my tray. My pride had been slightly wounded. I tossed my un-eaten lunch into a garbage can and stalked out of the lunch room, no one looking my way.

**~(~)~**

I kicked my leg over my motorcycle. Yeah, surprising, right? I have a motorcycle. I pulled my hair into a half pony tail, and slid my black helmet over my head.

"May! Wait up for a sec!" Dawn panted, dropping her hand onto my handle bar.

I lifted up my visor and looked at her. She had Damion's wrist in her other hand and he looked pretty impatient.

"Dawn, let's go. I said I would take you to the mall." Damion complained, tugging on her hand.

"Just a sec. May, when you get home, call me, 'kay?" I nodded.

"Better get going. Damion looks impatient." Damion grunted in response, "Damion, I thought you had to train."

"I did," He muttered, "But she convinced me to take her shopping."

Dawn smiled brightly, and backed herself up. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." I slid the visor back into place and revved my motorcycle. I kicked the starter, and backed out of the parking lot. I sped home.

**~(~)~**

My father was the Petalburg gym leader, and had plenty of money. I parked my motorcycle next to my mother's car, and slipped off it. I un-clasped my helmet and tucked it under my arm.

I walked to the front door, slinging my backpack over my shoulder in the same motion. I went in the house, calling as I went, "I'm home!"

"Jeez, you don't need to yell so loud." My brother, Max said from the living room.

I stuck my tongue out at him and chucked my helmet at him. He swatted it away with a pillow. I kicked off my boots, and stuffed my feet into a pair of yellow slippers. I grabbed my Poke-ball belt and made my way to the gym. I poked my head around the corner, and saw my father creaming his opponent with his Slacking. I giggled quietly and snuck around to the backyard.

I called out my all my Pokémon, Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusarur, Wartortle, Munchlax, and Glaceon. They stared at me, waiting for directions.

I smiled warmly, a real smile, and said, "Let's work on some appeals!"

"Blaziken, use flame thrower! Skitty, use blizzard!" Blaziken launched a powerful flame thrower, and Skitty froze the flames in mid-air. "Now, Blaziken, use sky uppercut!" Blaziken's claws glowed, and it jumped into the air, shattering the frozen flames.

The affect was dazzling. I smiled, happy with the results.

**~(~)~**

The next morning, I woke up earlier and went for a jog. Dressing in simple black yoga pants, white sneakers and a white hoodie. My hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail, and face free of make-up.

It was a crisp morning, and the trees covered in dew drops. I made my way around the edge of the town, and through the park.

A heavy musk of something metallic hung in the air. The bile rose in my throat. The scent was so repulsive. But, I followed it anyway.

My nose led me to a secluded pathway of the park. The smell grew, and I was nearly up-chucking now. The path grew more narrow the farther I walked, and the smell stronger. I could almost distinguish the smell now. Like, like blood.

At the end of the path, was a small clearing. I glanced down at my feet, and swallowed the bile in the back of my throat. I stood in a pool of blood.

Gagging, my eyes followed the trail of blood, to the still body.

"Oh, god!" I sprinted to the body, and turned the body over. It was a girl. But she was so mangled, I couldn't figure out who it was. Her face, or what was left of it, had been torn off, with patches of her blonde hair scattered around her. Huge, claw-like lacerations ran from her collar bone, to her hip bone. I fell to my knees next to her, soaked in her blood.

Shakily, I searched her purse. Naomi Glass. I dropped her purse and license, and pressed my blood soaked hand to my mouth suppressing a sob.

**~(~)~**

"Miss, are you alright?" The cop asked for the third time. I sat on the bench in the corner of the meadow, with my head in between my knees.

"No, I'm not." I pulled my head up, tears spilling down my cheeks.

He nodded and left to question the last person to see her. Drew Hayden, her date for the evening.

A wolfish grin spread over Drew's lips. His hungry emerald eyes sent shivers down my spine.

And to this day, I swear, I saw him run his tongue over his lips and over a pair of sharp canines.

**Um, was it okay? I guess it's kind of obvious what happens next. . . Sorry, if it's predictable. Just. . . Review.**

**~Emerald~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay, I guess it wasn't obvious what Drew was. He is not a vampire. I repeat, Drew is NOT a vampire. So, uh, enjoy this chapter!**

**~(~)~**

A day had passed since the Naomi incident, and everyone pretended it never happened. I couldn't believe them. Drew stayed as pompous as ever, still aiming flirts left and right. It made me sick.

I slouched in my seat, blasting music in the ear buds, drowning out the lesson. It was a project of some kind, and she was assigning partners. Whatever. It's not like I care.

The sound of someone dramatically scraping a chair across the floor, brought me out of my trance. I raised my head, and met the amused stare of the infamous Drew Hayden. I pulled out a bud. He sat there, backwards in the chair, leaning towards me.

"Can I help you?" My tone was rude, almost condescending. A bunch of glares were directed towards me.

"We're partners," He caught the disgusted look on my face, "Hey, don't think I'm too happy about this either." He created a face of his own, and there flashed the canines. I shivered, and he still caught it. God, this guy had the eyes of a hawk.

"Wonderful. . . What are we doing?" Um. . . Brain? Which class is this again?

Drew flashed me a smile, that would have made someone go weak in the knees. Me? I just glared at him. "A report."

Brain, hurry up! "Um. . ."

A smirk broke over his face like wild fire. "Weren't paying attention, huh? A report on fairytales. Well, to be exact, the Brother's Grimm. Some of the most gruesome tales written compared to Disney."

Oh, great, English. How did I forget? I gulped, "Which one did you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe Rotkäppchen? Or their version of _Cinderella?_ Which do you want, princess?" The intent look Drew was giving me, well, it was intense.

I scowled, however and said, "Don't call me princess. And what the hell is Rotk. . . Uh, the first one." Fantastic, my brain abandoned me.

"Rotkäppchen," He repeated slowly, "Is their version of _Little Red Riding Hood._"

I gave him a blank stare. Was he implying something?

Drew rolled his wolf like emerald green eyes, "You know? Big bad wolf? Red cape? Old woman? C'mon, seriously!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "I know what _Little Red Riding Hood _is! It's my favorite!"

Drew's smirk intensified, "Is it now? Mm, I'll have to think about that."

"Think about what? God, let's just start the project all ready. We'll do _Little Red riding Hood_. _Cinderella_ makes me want to lose my lunch."

And by the end of the hour, we had our project layout done, and I was completely irritated. Drew had many failed attempts at flirting, and it drove me crazy!

"Shall we work on this during study period?" He asked, flipping what I believed to be an I-phone in the air.

I grumbled, "I guess." It's not like I had a choice! The faster the project was done, the faster I didn't have to be with him. Good.

His amused, wolfish green eyes gave me a final look, before he gracefully left the room, arms covered by girls.

Sighing, I left in search of Dawn or Misty. I needed to talk to someone. This was driving me crazy.

I spotted Dawn at her locker, applying gracious amounts of lip gloss to her already red lips.

"Dawn, do you really need more?" I questioned, prying open my locker, and slid my books in.

She gave me a confused glance from her locker mirror, "What do you mean?"

I gestured to her tube of gloss, "It's excessive! Your lips are fine!"

Dawn giggled and twisted the cap back on. She turned to me, "I have free period with Damion. We're going to 'hang out' under the bleachers." She winked. Of course. Making out under the bleachers was Dawn's fantasy, and Damion loved to make her fantasies come true.

I smiled along with her, "That's great!"

She slammed her locker, "Cha, now, I'm going to get my freak on."

My face twisted into disgust, "Ew. . ." Dawn laughed again, and blew me a kiss, before giddily searching for Damion.

Biology flew by, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the library hand on the handle, facing my worst nightmare.

I found him in the back corner, head bouncing to whatever he was listening to.

I stepped closer to him, heart racing, and plucked a bud from his ear. He glanced up sharply, almost dangerously, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest.

I cleared my throat, "What were you listening to?"

Drew's eyes narrowed a fraction, before answering, "Mariana's Trench." Clearly he did not want to elaborate.

"O-kay. Let's get this over with, okay?"

"Fine by me." So we began the tale of Rotkäppchen. Long story short, wolf meets red, beats her to her grandmother's house, eats the grandma, eats red, falls asleep, woodsmen comes, saves red and granny, red fills wolf's stomach with rocks, wolf dies. Don't believe me? Look it up.

At the end, we got down a quarter of the report. This was going to take forever.

I sighed, and Drew stared at me, "What's your problem?"

"I wish there was a version where the wolf was half human, half wolf, like a lycanthrope. And they fall in love." What. The. Hell? Why on earth was I saying this?

A bemused look spread over his face, "Try Grimm's Manga." He stepped closer and tilted my chin up, so I looked him in the eyes, "You'd be surprised." Drew leaned slightly nearer.

My heart pounded against my rib cage, and I shuddered.

"My, what beautiful eyes you have." He smirked, backwards quoting Red Riding Hood.

I didn't say anything, and he left, leaving my with red cheeks and the sent of roses and musk.

**~(~)~**

That night, I rolled around, and couldn't find sleep. So I slid out of bed, and yanked on a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt. A light drizzle greeted me when I opened the door, so I pulled on a red rain coat, and placed the hood over my head.

My sneakers slopped against the wet pavement, and I stuffed my hands into my pockets. The cold air bit at my skin, but it still felt good.

I decided to take the path through the woods, and in hailed the dewy air.

A muffled scream caught my attention. With wild eyes, I darted in the direction of the scream, the faint moonlight emitting my every movement in shadows.

My breath came in puffs of smoke, and my feet froze at the sight once I entered the clearing. Police tape was everywhere, but that's not what I froze at. A giant black wolf was ripping the throat off of a brunette. It's huge paws held her down, claws sinking into her flesh. My heart skipped a beat.

It's teeth continued to rip at her throat, until it became a bloody mangled mess. It's claws persistent at her chest. It's chest rumbled, as it groaned in ecstasy.

A mangled scream worked its way up my throat, and pierced the air. The wolf's head whipping in my direction, and his dark green eyes watched my movement.

Then, he pounced. I felt the wind knocked out of me, as my back hit the wet ground. Rain fell from the dark sky, onto my face.

Something sticky fell onto my face, and I met eyes with the wolf. His green eyes filled me with fear. He was still hungry. A long tongue licked it's chops, as bits of human flesh fell on my chest, and mixed the blood with his saliva. My face paled.

I was going to die.

I felt it every time his paws pressed to hard against my chest. Every time a growl rippled from his chest. I tore my gaze away from his, and locked it on the sky, letting cold droplets fall into my eyes.

Please let death be quick.

"Please," I whispered, voice strangled, "Do it quick." I refused to scream.

Then the weight of the wolf was gone. I heard him trot off, and howl into the night. My heart slowed, and I lay there, limbs tangled in the dew covered grass, with the dead girls blood smeared over my chest.

**. . . I don't know what to say. I mean, I think it was good, but. . . I don't know. Just review. **

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of Silver Hearts! You must be so proud of me. Yes, yes, I know the wolf is predictable. Pfft, whatever. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**~(~)~**

I awoke to the sounds of my alarm clock blaring loudly beside me. Disoriented, I managed to smack the snooze button, and blinked rapidly. I was in my room. Thank god. Last night was just a dream. Or should I say, horrible nightmare. I rubbed my eyes, as the dim lights of morning streamed into my room.

When I finally opened my eyes, did I realize just how much of it was a dream. None. I was seated in a matter of moments, and the room was in disarray.

Muddy footprints tracked into my room, the door handle was smeared with blood. My sneakers lay on top of my white pristine rug beside my bed, now stained with blood and mud. I was still dressed in my red jacket, which was now stiff from dried blood.

Horrified, I pealed it off, and stared at the blood and slobber. I dropped it in a mess on top of my shoes, and threw the covers off. Last nights events rushed back again, and I relived the moment. The jeans I'd slid on last night were in tatters, blood soaked.

I chocked on my scream, and rolled out of bed, wrenching off objects of clothes while attempting to get to the bathroom. The littered articles lay in shambles, then the door slammed behind me.

Blasting hot water, I clambered into the shower and fell to my knees. The water around me was pink, and the steam smelt like blood.

I gawked at the blood tarnished skin on the palm of my hands. My chocolate brown hair fell in front of my face. The blood slowly seeped from my hands, and my whole perception of the world fell apart.

Tears slid down my cheeks in a mass of anger, sadness, and frustration. Why was this happening to me?

How much worse could it get?

"May!" My mother shrieked, and then a thump followed. She'd passed out from the blood leading to my room.

Yet, I couldn't pull myself from the warmth of the shower. It caressed my skin, with a strange beat I couldn't decipher.

Within moments, I no longer felt comfort from the shower. It now felt like it bruised my skin, so I turned it off.

I pulled the towel around me, as I basically crumpled to the ground and crawled across the marble floor. I gripped the edge of the counter for support and hauled myself up.

I stared at my broken image. My sapphire eyes dull, and my hair lost it's shine. The girl who stared back at me looked like she was lost in a sprawling pit of despair.

Finally, I coaxed myself out of the bathroom, and into my room. I averted my eyes of the mess, and headed straight to my closet. After my black underclothes were on, I found myself into a pair of black jeans and a purple long sleeved v-neck shirt. I couldn't bear to look at my red clothing items, for it only made me think of the poor girl who I watched die yesterday.

I left my room, my feet in a new pair of sneakers and a black jacket over my arm. I held the handle of my backpack, and dragged it out.

My mother had just recovered, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"May! Are you okay! I'm just so worried!" She cried, pointing hysterically at the blood.

I nodded, a fake smile plastered over my lips. I shut the door for an extra measure, "I'm fine mom. Don't worry."

She smashed her lips together, her eyebrows mashing jointly, and bobbed her head.

Slowly, she said, "Okay. . . Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I promised I'd meet Misty this morning." I lied, and she bought it. But, I knew I still wasn't off the hook for the blood and mud I'd trekked in. "We'll talk later."

"Okay. . ." Still uncertain, mom let me leave.

**~(~)~**

I arrived half an hour early, and spotted Drew making his way into the school. His backpack was hitched up onto his shoulder, but by the way he kept glancing back made me curious.

However, I didn't follow. I couldn't stomach the thought of being near him.

Though, when fifth period came, I was trapped. I had to work on the presentation with him.

As our teacher dismissed us to get in our groups, I couldn't help the twisting in my gut, with each step he took towards me.

"May." He greeted, his tone soft, but guarded. He sat in the chair in front of me, his green eyes scrutinizing me.

I nodded in a salutation, not really trusting my voice at the moment.

Drew investigated my face for a moment longer, then smirked, satisfied. "So, I had an idea for our project."

I gave him an indication to speak. After breaking down in the shower, and barely being able to move, I was capable of communicating with the living. I was even surprised I could drag myself to school.

"So, instead of just using a poster board, I suggest we turn Rotkäppchen into a play. You and I playing the lead rolls, with help of the drama club. We also direct it." His dark green eyes held the secrets in him shielded from me.

I pursed my lips, but jerked my chin in Mr. Michael's direction.

Drew snorted, "Because he likes me. Do you want a good grade or not? Trust me, this is the best way." He ran his tongue over his lips, and a violent shiver worked its way up my spine.

So I agreed in a head nod. I was terrified of disobeying him. I shook my head slightly, why should I be? It was Drew. Sure, he's an ass, but he's not a killer. Right?

"Great, get to work on the script, and I'll work my magic." He left and went to talk to Mr. Michael.

I gazed at the blank piece of paper in front of me. It's blinding whiteness left my head pounding. How were we suppose to do this?

Drew jogged back, and give me a thumbs up, "All set. Let's get to work."

So we worked. Drew said he wanted to be the huntsmen, and said I was perfect for Red. So we started the script.

It was basically the same as the original, but with more modern language.

After class, I parted with Drew, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he really all that bad? He was really sweet today. Maybe he was different.

**~(~)~**

I found comfort in the shade of the trees by the woods. I was petrified of the thought of going back in there. So I stayed put.

That was, however, until I saw Drew drag I cheerleader, whose name I think was Zinnia, into the woods.

"Drew, c'mon! I don't want to go in there! Two of my best friends had been killed in there!" Zinnia whined, biting her lower lip.

Drew twisted around, and grasped Zinnia's chin, "Zin, baby, it's fine. I want to show you something." He kissed her lightly, and Zinnia gave in.

"Oh, fine." And she let him keep dragging her.

Hell, what is he doing! I got up, and dusted myself off. I had to follow now!

It took a great deal of courage, but I forced myself into the forest, and followed Zinnia's giggles.

They ended up in a clearing, a different one then I'd expected.

From where I crouched, I barely heard Drew whisper, "Close your eyes." Suddenly, I was nervous.

Drew closed his eyes, and threw his head back, a deep rumbling from the pit of his stomach echoed around us. His skin rippled, like something was underneath. Was it me? Or did Drew just grow like, seven feet? His face twisted into a mass of fur. Black fur. His face elongated into a muzzle, turning him into a monster. He fell down on all fours, transformed into the beast who'd haunted me. A lycanthrope. A shape shifter.

Zinnia opened her eyes, and screamed. It rippled across the sky, and Drew lunged.

My instincts took over. I bolted over, yelling random things at the wolf. "Let her go!"

Drew, being taken by surprise, jumped back, and I helped Zinnia to her feet, un-scratched. For now. The faint light of the moon shone down on us.

Drew circled us, his eyes murderous. I gulped, Zinnia whimpered.

That was until the clouds covered the moon, which caused Drew to convulse violently.

"Zinnia! We don't have much time! We have to run!" I shrieked. So we did, running for my house which was a block away.

Out feet pounded against the side-walk. Ten houses away, the clouds were gone. And I heard Drew's howl in the distance, along with the sounds of pants. He was closing in, fast.

"Zinnia! Run!" I shoved her ahead of me, and lost my footing. I fell down on my face, gravel entering my mouth. "Call the police at my house! The doors unlocked!" I pointed at it, mouth full of gravel. Zinnia nodded, and scampered into the house. I breathed a faint sigh of relief.

Then, a shadow obscured me. Before I could scream, I blacked out.

**I'm finally done this chapter! How was it? Good? Want to know something ironic? I'm Red Riding Hood for Halloween. Haha. So, review, and I'll update sooner.**

**~Emerald~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next installment of Silver Hearts! Hope ya'll like!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

I awoke with a splitting head ache. Where the hell was I? The last thing I remembered was collapsing and Drew growling above me. And, Zinnia! Is she okay?

"Oh, you're awake." He stated plainly, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I muttered sarcastically, before it hit me, "Drew?" I all but shrieked.

He smirked, his muscles rippling under the skin tight t-shirt. He eyed me, almost hungrily, "Yup, what are you going doing to do? Scream?"

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer another time." I spat, so not wanting to give him an opportunity. I tried to keep calm. Can lycanthrope's smell fear?

Drew snorted, "Next time you scream, you'll be screaming my name." Almost against my will, I blushed furiously.

"In your dreams!" I shouted, sick of the game he was playing.

"You are in my dreams." He said, stepping into the room, but came no further when I cringed.

"Where am I?" I cried, tears springing to my eyes. I wanted to go home. Back to the gym in Petalburg.

His eyes glimmered mysteriously, "Slateport."

I gaped at him, "Slateport city in Hoenn? That's. . ." So far away from home. "Why am I here?"

Drew began serious, fast, "Because I want you May."

I glared at him, "You'll never have me, you monster. I'm leaving." I threw the sheet off myself, only to see a small silver clasp on my ankle. The thing had red and green lights on it, with the green beeping. I gasped, appalled.

He chuckled, "It's proving to be more difficult then you thought, ne? You're trapped here, until you get the key."

"Key?" I repeated, wishing this nightmare would end. A tracker was on my ankle. I'm sure there were electrical wires around the house. Too far, and I was dead. Hmm, didn't seem like a bad option. "You can't do anything though! We're as good as dead! Zinnia called the police, they'll have you on record! You can't buy food or supplies, or go to school to get your pray."

"I'd rather have you." He joked, but I did not smile. "Zinnia's dead. You're parents and brother had gone out that night. I'm sure they found her mangled body in the living room. They'll think you killed her. So you're the one they'll be looking for, not me."

"You bastard." I snarled, throwing a pillow at him. It fell short.

"There's food in the kitchen. I'll see you at four." He turned and left, leaving me alone. I screamed, and punched the wall. Except, that backfired. I ran to the bathroom, cleansing my bleeding knuckles. I searched for the antiseptic and bandages, and found them under the sink. After I wrapped my hand, I started to investigate.

The house was pretty bare, a couch here, a T.V here, small kitchen table. I headed their first. The cutlery drawer proved to be disappointing. The knives and forks were dull as bricks. Shit.

No phone either. So, I decided to test the tracker. From what I knew from T.V, is that it'll give you a light shock before you'll be electrocuted.

I opened the door, and took a hesitant step. Surrounding the house, were trees and more trees. He had me trapped on the outskirts of Slateport, where no one ever went for unknown reasons. Trekking down the steps of the porch, I was beginning to think Drew lied about the tracker. Until, just before the tree line, I got a light jolt. Then I knew he was serious. I also knew he was a jerk.

The not buzzing for ten meters had given me hope. That's what he wanted. To tear me apart inside, so I'll be forced to love him. As if.

I turned back, and went inside, for the chill was getting to me.

For the next while, I tried to trash the place. Only, the furniture was bolted to the ground, and the T.V melded to the wall. Without being able to pick up a chair, I couldn't smash the window. I growled, and decided to behave for the time being.

I flopped onto the couch, and clicked the T.V on. I switched from Hockey (hella boring) to the news. March tenth. I had been kidnapped four days ago? Did he drug me? The news dude popped up and said, "_May Maple has gone missing. Her parents arrived home to find one of her friends dead in the living room. Miss. Maple's room had been ransacked, and stripped of any evidence. Police believe Miss. Maple had been kidnapped, or fled from the scene of the crime. If you have any clues to Miss. Maple's location, contact your local Police station."_ I flicked it off. I didn't want to hear anymore. Drew was right. Zinnia was dead, and I'm a murder suspect.

I stumbled back to the bedroom, wanting to sleep away the horror I'd felt at the moment.

Sleep was impossible. I kept dreaming Drew was killing me in gruesome techniques, which he was in a way. He was killing me inside by keeping me his prisoner.

When eleven approached, I heard screams from somewhere in the forest. I gulped back the bile I felt rise. Drew would be back any minute. I curled into a ball under the sheets, biting back tears.

The front door opened and closed, followed by a click. Something was dropped on the floor, and Drew's footsteps made a sloshing sound.

After he trudged past my cell, I let the tears fall. They cascaded down my cheeks. I wanted to leave. To go home. But for now, I'd have to participate in this twisted game. This warped reality where now, monsters did exist, and I was sharing a roof with one. This was my reality now, and I was stuck here, until the game ended.

Today was Friday. And I was stuck with him all weekend.

**I don't know. This was okay. Not my best, not my favorite. Sorry about that. I'm tired, and so. . . Yeah. Oh, I have a writing schedule up on my profile if you read any of my other stories. It's near the bottom. Review.**

**~Emerald~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. I wonder if I should feel more accomplished? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, it would be shipping centric and I wouldn't have to use Fanfic. So. . . Keep that in mind. **

**~(~)~**

When I woke, my eyes were crusty from the tears I shed last night. I still had a difficult time processing what had happened. All I knew, was I was trapped in this hell hole they call life.

My senses snapped to life when the scent of eggs wafted into my room. Drew could cook?

I crawled out of bed to investigate, and peeked around the corner. Drew stood in front of the stove, expertly cooking the eggs. On the table, were two glasses filled with orange juice and the plates with dull silver wear as well. A stack of toast sat in the center, next to napkins, sliced apples, pancakes and French toast. I gaped at all the food.

"May, just because you make no noise, doesn't mean I don't know your there. Sit down." He commanded, and I glared at his back, before sitting down.

"Why is there so much food?" I questioned, trying to be friendly. When in reality, I wanted to chuck the plate of pancakes at him. Reluctantly, I refrained, barely, and took a hesitant sip of juice. It tasted sweet, and slid down my parched throat.

"Because I need to eat too, you know. Can't live solely on flesh and blood." I nearly spat out my juice. "Save it. It's not drugged or poisoned. Eat as much as you like." He said, turning off the stove and putting the eggs on a plate. When he brought it over, I saw they were coated in cheese. My favorite.

After Drew placed the plate next to the toast and sat down, he began handing himself gracious helpings of food.

In the end, I only managed to wrestle a piece of toast, a piece of French toast, a scooping of eggs and a few slices of apple. Damn he ate a lot.

We eat in silence, with the occasional scrapping of plate with fork. I'm almost surprised there were no sausages.

After we finished, Drew stood up, stretching, "Help me with the dishes and decide what we do today."

"Go home?" I asked, innocently, smiling at him.

Drew rolled his emerald green eyes, "Yeah, no. C'mon, help."

I didn't give him an answer, but I did get up and collect plates, bringing them to the sink with him.

"You wash, I dry." I grumbled, and Drew chuckled. Uninvited flutters erupted in the pit of my stomach.

Drew started to wash dishes, extremely fast, and handing them to me after I barely finished the one I was currently working on. In the end, I was panting, and Drew was dying his hands.

"That was fun. Do you want to do anything?" Drew inquired, placing the tips of his fingers on my lower spine and led me to the living room.

"I really could use a shower, but. . ." I pointed to the tracker, and Drew snorted.

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid? It's water proof. I can't have my women reeking, can I?" He remarked, staring keenly at the invisible stink rays above my head. I blushed.

"I'm not your women!" I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I nearly screamed with frustration. Scarcely sparring myself to change, I wiggled out of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

The shampoo was oddly feminine, smelling of strawberries, until I noticed the _axe_ shampoo next to it. How thoughtful. He got me strawberry shampoo. I massaged the sweet smelling shampoo into my hair, and let the water run down my body.

I left the shower, cool air biting at my skin. I wrapped the nearest towel to me around my body, and exited the bathroom, hurrying to my cell.

I turned the lock, wondering why he gave me so much and so little privacy. I yanked a drawer open, only to reveal, skimpy bras and lingerie. I growled in frustration, trying to salvage as much dignity as I could muster, I put on the least revealing of it all. A blue bra—which I had to clasp on the last one, being it was half a size too small—and matching panties, which almost pulled off being real underwear. Then, in the other drawers, all I got were tight fitting things. Aggravated, I put on a green cami and black yoga pants. I stalked out of my room, brushing my hair with my fingers.

Fuming, I stood in front of Drew, blocking his view of the hockey game.

"What?" He snarled, trying to see around me.

"How the hell did you know my sizes? Even if you knew them, why are they half I size too small?" I demanded, loosing oxygen from the tightness of the bra.

He stared at my chest, hunger stirring in his eyes, "I checked the sizes on the stuff in your room. Besides. . . Your boobs are basically popping out of that shirt. That's why I choice half a size too small. Don't worry, your still a C." I growled. That was extremely creepy.

"You're a perv." I muttered, plopping down on the couch, furthest from him.

Drew shrugged, "Have you decided what to do?"

I pondered for a moment, "Yeah, let's just watch a movie. Go make popcorn—assuming you have some—and I'll pick a movie." Civil. Keep it civil.

Drew nodded, and left to the kitchen, while I scanned the channels for a movie. I found _Silver Bullet_ starting in ten minutes, which I just couldn't resist. I clicked it, and the ending to _Soul Surfer_ played.

A few moments later, he came back with a bowl of popcorn, and placed it on the table in front of me. Then, he disappeared, only coming back with two cans of coke. I accepted one, and popped it open.

"What are we watching?"

"_Silver Bullet_." I said, "With Japanese subs. Oh man, this'll be interesting to watch."

Drew cocked a brow, "_Silver Bullet. _You don't say."

We sat in silence, munching on popcorn (which was now on my lap) and watching the classically cheesy movie.

At one point, I said, "How are lycanthrope's different from real life to this movie?" Might as well ask.

Drew snorted, expression darkening, "Lycanthrope's in real life don't die from silver bullets. That's a myth. We have what we call, mates. Soul mates, so to speak. Lycanthropes can sense their potential mate from an attractive scent. Or, sometimes, eye colour. Both my parents were lycanthropes, but my father was the original. You see, when lycanthropes mate with beings outside of their species, that being becomes a lycanthrope. Sex basically. The only real thing that can kill a lycanthrope is to kill its mate, the one which originally was not a lycanthrope. The first one looses all hope, and goes either insane, or blindly fights others until they are killed themselves. Sometimes, this is not the case. If they were to have offspring, the original would live, because of the duty to protect the child. But, if the child was harmed, or the child was killed, the same result would happen. My parents died, because I was severely injured and my mother was already dead." I gaped at him. This is why he wanted me! Because of some soul mate shit!

"Oh. . ." Before I could utter anything other than that, the popcorn flew across the room and Drew had me pinned to the couch, eyes crazy with lust.

"I want you May." He purred, nuzzling my neck, and clasping my wrists above my head, straddling my waist.

"Stop!" I yelled, only to be shut up with a steaming kiss. His lips burned mine with a strange passion I couldn't trace. Our lips met, and I didn't know why I responded. My body acted on its own.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, and my core heated. I felt wiggly, and moaned when he trailed his lips down my jaw, to my neck. There, he nipped and sucked lightly. He stared back up at me, with half-lidded eyes.

Then, Drew's hand slid under my shirt. I jerked out of the trance.

"Don't!" I shrieked, and Drew stopped. He growled, and I knew he was about to shift. He launched himself off me, and propelled himself across the room and out the door, his howl of outrage piercing the sky.

I panted, gazing at the ceiling. My face felt hot.

I spotted a piece of popcorn on the floor, it's buttery goodness soiled. Damn. What a waste of perfectly good popcorn. . .

**I seriously have nothing to say. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, yes, I'm alive. Major surprise. It's this thing called writers block. I decided, no matter how short, I'll try to update, because three months is ridiculous. So, if your still reading this, I thank you, and I offer this chapter of probably crapness as a peace offering. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

It wasn't until sun-rise the next day, did Drew make an appearance. I'd spent the night stomping popcorn into the carpet, and accidentally spilt my coke on the carpet as well. He can bite me. Er, well, not in that sense. I've pissed him off enough already.

I felt, violated in a sense, when Drew walked in, stripped of his shirt, and stepped over the mutilated carpet, touching my arm in the process and slipped up stairs.

I didn't know what to think. So I walked to the kitchen and forged. I found some bagels in the fridge, some cream cheese, and coffee grounds and honey in the cupboard. I started the coffee pot, and sliced a couple of bagels in half, and creamed them. I set them on a plate, and went back to the fridge, pulling out creamer, and strawberries.

I washed the strawberries, humming a song I'd long since forgotten the words too. I worked diligently, cutting the greens off the strawberries effortlessly. The smell of coffee and strawberries reminded me of home.

At the thought of home, I felt my stomach coil, and felt ill. I nearly forgot. I'm a terrible person.

Dumping the strawberries on the plate with the bagels, I grabbed a coffee mug, and as if on instinct, I grabbed a second one. I poured the coffee in, leaving one black, while the other filled with French Vanilla creamer, honey and sugar cubes I found on the counter.

I set the plate on the table, and the coffee cups across from each other.

The homey smell kept me from realizing Drew was in the room till he sat across from me, touching the coffee mugs handle.

His eyes looked so sad, so ancient. I felt a moment of sympathy ripple through me before I shook it away.

"Can I have this?" He asked, voice so soft I had to strain to hear it.

"O—of course." I stuttered, blinking in surprise at him. A ghost of a smile flashed across his lips, before he took a tiny sip of coffee.

"Black. Just the way I like it." He murmured, and held the mug tightly in between his hands. Drew tilted his head, ancient emerald green eyes gazing at the wall, lost in his memories.

I traced the rim of my mug, carefully observing the sides of Drew's face, the silkyness to his jade hair, the smooth plains of his face. I took a strawberry, and took a bite, letting the bittersweet juice to settle on my tongue.

I finished the strawberry, and took a sip of the sweet coffee. The time on the clock flashed eight-thirty, and day break hit. The gorgeous rays of orange, soft reds and pale pinks cast shadows over Drew's somber face.

"I'm sorry." Escaped my lips before I had time to think, and I clamped my mouth shut, mentally cursing myself.

At first, it seemed Drew didn't hear me, but then he turned his eyes back, a small spark of light was back in his eyes. "Apology, not accepted."

I didn't know what to think after that. So I asked, "Why?"

"I don't deserve it," Drew muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I killed your school-mates, I tried to kill _you_, I killed your friend, I kidnapped you, I tried to rape you. If anything, _I_ should be apologizing."

I brightened slightly, "So you'll give me the key?"

Drew sighed, looking crestfallen again. "I'm so sorry, May. I wish I could."

"Just give it to me! Please! I'll let everything go!" I pleaded, grasping at air with my free hand.

He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you. I hope you'll forgive me." And he was gone, lopping out of the kitchen into the backyard.

"Enough with 'sorrys'!" I shrieked, "just give me a straight answer damnit!"

I shoved back the chair, knocking it over, and screamed. I screamed until my lungs ached and my throat burned. I glared at his half-empty coffee mug, tears clouding my vision. My nose sniffled, and I sobbed.

I stumbled blindly to my cell, thinking belligerent thoughts about the green eyed wolf. I slammed the door, feeling the house vibrate. I threw myself on the bed, swearing to myself, I will _never_ love that demon.

I felt so sick, my skin sticky, tears still pouring down my face. Before I knew it, I was bent over the toilet, vomiting up the sickly sweet coffee and strawberry I had.

My fingers curled over the rim of the toilet, hacking up the contents of my stomach.

I bent my neck back, glowered at the roof, before I screeched again, not caring if it hurt.

"I hate you!" My scream swelled in my throat, as I vomited nothing and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

**In the woods. . .**

Her scream echoed in the vast, empty space, and the giant black wolves ears flattened against his head.

His heart ached, and he snuffled the ground, huge clear tears rolled down his muzzle.

Her next scream, I hate you, ended with a gurgling sound. Drew felt horrible. But it was for her own protection. Drew let out a howl of his own grief, before curling into a tight ball, shifting back to human form, still sniveling and feeling weak.

**Um. . . How was it after being gone for so long? You must hate it. Oh well. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter and I wasted 10 minutes of your time. Review. . .? Please? I promise I'll update next week, or the week after. I do have mid-terms to be worrying about. Ciao**

**~Emerald~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I see quite a few of you guys are still reading. Nice to know. So, here's chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

I didn't see Drew the rest of the weekend. He left me alone to wallow in my self-pity. I thanked him for it.

When I finally left my cell, I was pleasantly surprised to see a pink Victoria's Secret bag with bras in my real size. I smiled faintly, and picked up the bag and closed the door behind me. However, my smile flattered when I pulled out lacy pieces held together with string.

At least its in my size. I changed out of the skimpy pyjama's and into a red lacy set, and a pair of yoga pants and a green t-shirt. A pair of thick, wool socks adorned my feet, and I snuck out of the bedroom.

Downstairs was silent, and I slipped into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of bread, and tried to sneak back up stairs. Unfortunately, Drew stopped me by gripping my wrist lightly. He was dressed in black jeans and a purple pull-over.

"Come with me." He said quietly, and gingerly tugged me upstairs. I followed, only a tad bit hesitant. His fingers wrapped around mine, lacing our hands together. I let it happen.

Drew brought me to a room at the end of the hall. The room was painted in deep, woodsy tones, with bookshelves covering all the walls, and a desk in the center of the room. Couches sat here and there, and a white rug covered the hard-wood floor.

Drew sat me on one of the couches, the one nearest to the window. Respectively, he sat on the far end of the couch.

"What do you want?" I muttered brokenly. I twiddled my thumbs and my eyes flickered to his face. He stared out the window, before turning his emerald eyes in my direction, capturing my gaze.

"Since you're my soul mate, I've decided it's time to tell you everything." Drew said evenly, eyes almost daring.

"A—alright." Story time. Hurray.

He sighed, and Drew's story played out for me. "It all began. . .

_Third-person, unknown date, unknown year_

_1:30 P.M_

_ The small child reached for his mother, a splitting grin stretched over his face. The women scooped him up in her arms, kissing his nose._

_ "Drew, my baby." She muttered against his green hair, kissing his temple. Her green eyes glittered with happiness. _

_ "Rose, my love." A man with the same shade of green hair as the boy wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her black hair. _

_ She giggled, and faced her mate, kissing him lightly. "Daniel." _

_ The family laid together in the field of flowers, the couple never feeling happier. Rose ran to the edge of the field, spinning with daisies. You'd never believe it, but this was a family of wolves. _

_ Daniel held Drew in his lap, the five year old giggling with his mother. _

_ Before tragedy struck. The family had been so wrapped up in their play, they hadn't noticed the darkened sky, nor had they noticed the flames curling up towards the sky. _

_ They finally noticed, when a spear sliced right through Rose's heart, pulling it through her body. She threw up blood, before falling to the ground, dead. Daniel and Drew were frozen, until Daniel placed Drew roughly to the side, and shed his human form, becoming a fearsome wolf. His howl of grief pierced the sky, as he waited for men to attack. _

_ As soon as the first line of wolves and humans broke through, the massive wolf attacked. Drew watched silently, as the wolf tore people to shreds, not moving an inch. _

_ Although he screamed once a blade slid into his back, ripping the skin in the back open with a swift jerk. Drew fell to his side, withering, as a man with coal black eyes stared down at him. _

_ His fathers cry of grief was the last thing Drew heard before his eyes closed, and his father was murdered._

Present Day

"I was taken in by a old couple, and was healed of my wounds." He finished, tears spilling down his cheeks.

I inched closer to him, timid to ask, "Do you know who ordered the attack on your parents and who tried to kill you?"

He gazed at me, eyes glazed over with tears, "Yes." His voice darkened, "and that murderous bastard tried to kill you."

I gaped at him, "When?"

"Remember when you fell down the cliff when you were ten?" Drew asked, wiping away his tears.

"Yeah but how. . ." Bits and pieces of my memory returned to me. A man with frosty features and vibrant red hair. Eyes as black as night, hands as cold as ice. Slipping from the cliff. "You mean that was—"

Drew nodded, clenching his fist, "Simon. Simon Black. He knew exactly who you were before I even did. I only realized you were my soul-mate when I looked you in the eyes after I killed that cheerleader. The man that murdered my mother in front of my eyes."

Body moving on it's own, I wrapped my arms around Drew's waist, not even thinking. "I'm so sorry."

His arms wound themselves around me, sobbing quietly. His lips found mine, and I didn't fight him. I welcomed his tongue, and his lips that felt so right on mine. I welcomed the man my body has known for eternity.

We stayed like that, kissing, for what seemed like forever. When we couldn't kiss any longer, Drew buried his face in my neck, pecking the lengthy part of my neck.

I indulged in the feeling, but at the same time still, a part of me wanted to run. Run from the feelings that stirred within me, from the wolf within him.

I just couldn't though, body fighting every inch of my common sense.

My heart pounded for him, my soul ached for him. I didn't love him yet, my feelings far too complex for that to be the case, but I could tell myself this.

I cared for him. A lot.

**Awakened feelings, short chapter, Contestshipping moment. Done. I'm out. Peace, ciao, aloha, goodbye whatever. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear god, it's been almost FIVE months since I updated? I wonder how many of you are still reading . . . Not a lot I suppose. Whatever. Here is chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

That night, I curled up under the blankets in my cell and stared at the window. The moon was out, and Drew was most likely feasting on innocent girls from the neighbourhood. A howl rippled through the sky and I felt myself flinch. This was not right.

The other day must have been a lapse in my judgement. I couldn't care about Drew, could I? It shouldn't have been this hard to realize if you liked a guy or not. My internal monologue was driving me insane. I decided if I ever got out of this situation, I would need a shrink for the rest of my known life.

The bed felt obscenely hot that night, and I threw off the covers, glaring at the roof. Heat crawled all over my body, and I hissed. This was insane!

I slid out of the bed and stormed to the shower, flipping the switch from blistering hot to arctic cold and stepped in. Instead of feeling pins and needles like you normally would have from a cold shower, I still felt like I was lying in the middle of the Sahara desert. What the hell?

When the cold shower just heated my skin up more, I got out, surprised to hear my teeth chattering. I wrapped the towel around myself and resolved to get a drink. Or dump the ice cube bag on myself. One of the two was going to happen, before I claw off my freaking skin.

I drank a water bottle from the fridge in less than twenty seconds, and I then realized how parched I was. I finished a second one, until it clicked. Something was wrong with me.

"Shit." I muttered, my voice cracking near the end of the word. I nearly, figuratively of course, ripped the freezer door off its hinges, franticly searching for the ice bag. I found it, grinning triumphantly, than my head spun. Was I holding two ice bags? Just about as I was going to tare it open, I felt the floor rush up to my body, and just like that I was on the ground.

**~(~)~**

In and out of my delirium, I realized two things.

One, I must have a sweltering fever and was probably dying.

Two, Drew had green hair.

**~(~)~**

When I came to, I was on the bed with an ice pack on my head, and a cold cloth cleaning my body.

I peeled my eyes open, and noticed, horror struck, that Drew was running a cloth over my _nude_ body. One hundred percent nude. I couldn't scream or make _any_ noise for that matter.

Drew was muttering something under his breath, "Dear God, please help her."

I must have still been delirious, because Drew was praying and I said, "Why do you have green hair?"

He gave me such an expression; I couldn't put it into words. A burst of giggles breached my brain, and I giggled uncontrollably.

My brain worked hysterically to fix whatever the hell was wrong with me, but my mouth kept running away with itself, "You must have green pubic hair then!" oh god, make it _stop!_

Drew's eyebrows couldn't have gotten higher, "Do you want to see?"

My delirious self smiled toothily, "Yeah! Along with other things." Stop, stop, stop!

He just shook his head and covered me with a paper thin sheet. "Just get some rest."

I made a noise of protest, "It's too hot!" I threw the sheet off and tried to stand up.

Drew gripped my wrist and tugged me back down. I thrashed, fighting against him. "No! Let go of me foul beastie! I must go!"

He made a noise, a cross between a laugh and a growl. "May, please calm down! You need your rest." He tried reason, and I _really_ wanted to hear it, but I just couldn't.

I collapsed against the bed, still stark naked, not even bothered anymore and cried. "It feels like everything is on fire! I'm so hot and I can't think straight!" I pointed an accusing finger at him weakly, "What did you do to me?"

Drew gave me a tight-lipped smile, "May, calm down." His concern flooded me.

"I feel like I'm in hell. Is that normal, Ōkami?" I flicked my wrist, unconcernedly. Drew winced at the name I gave him, and pulled his lip between his teeth.

"I think I'm going to have to take you to a hospital." He finally said, rubbing his jaw. He watched me closely, and I inwardly gaped at his handsome face.

"My what big eyes you have, Ōkami." The words slipped from me before I could stop them. And they continued, "My what big ears you have, Ōkami."

He cocked a brow at me, "What the hell—?"

When his mouth flopped open like a fish, now positive I'd gone off the deep end, I grinned and touched his teeth with my fingers, "My what big teeth you have, Ōkami." Drew snatched my wrist, glowering at me slightly.

"Definitely have to take you to the hospital." He got up from the edge of the bed, and walked to the door. He paused and turned for a second, "Oh, and May?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Then he was gone. By then, I barely had managed to get my hand through the cloud of insanity.

"I'm sorry too," I said, then added as an afterthought, "that you have green hair."

**Jeez. . . That was, kind of bad :/ I'm sorry about that. But, lately, I realized that I'm not in love with Contestshipping anymore. There's so many other things I'm obsessed with, and I can't find the time for it anymore. Don't worry, I'm abandoning this story or anything, I just desperately need inspiration. If anyone can suggest to me great Contestshipping episodes, please, I beg of you to tell me. Even great Contestshipping stories would be wonderful. Well, if you are still reading this story after a gazillion years, thanks and review if you have the time. **

**~Emerald~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, it's been ages hasn't it? My bad. So, I have inspiration again! Thanks for all the suggestions! Once I've completed these stories I have going now, which should be soon, I actually have a new story for **_**Contestshipping.**_** And as an added bonus for those of you who know I am a die-hard Twinleafshipper, there WILL be Ikarishipping. I just don't know if I will end it that way, but, majority of the time that you see Dawn, she will be with Paul. You are welcome. Lol enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

When I woke up, the sounds of beeps filled my ears. Where the hell was I? I remembered my delirious state from the night before and internally groaned.

I sat up straight, opening my eyes for the first time. I was in a hospital room, which by the way was blaringly white. Drew was slumped in a chair next to my bed, snoring lightly. He really did take me to the hospital. I reached out to take a lock of his hair, feeling the silky strands between my fingers. Wait a second…

Was that a diamond ring on my left finger?! I pulled my hand away from his head and stared at my finger in amazement. That boy had some serious freaking guts. If he hadn't brought me to the hospital, in a movement of caring for my health, I'd probably try to kill him.

The door opened and a scruffy looking doctor walked in, "Ah, Mrs. Hayden, you're awake." My eye brows shot up, as I gaped at the doctor.

"Excuse me?" I demanded. Was this how he passed us off?

"Are you not married to Mr. Hayden? If not I must have the wrong room." The doctor frowned, shuffling his papers.

I hesitated, "N—no, I'm his wife." That was weird to say. The doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well Mrs. Hayden, your condition is significantly better. When you were first brought in, you had a serious case of delirium and a high fever. Now your fever has cooled down and your delirium has pretty much gone." The doctor said, smiling at me. "You're free to go once your husband wakes up. He never left your side." The doctor exited. The only thing that bothered me about his visit was how he honestly believed Drew and I were married. I mean, I'm seventeen, what the hell?

My eyes were drawn back to Drew and I felt my heart flutter at the thought of actually being married to him. I shook the small thought away and went to shake his shoulder.

"Hey, _husband,_ wake up." I shoved him a little harder and he sat up a start, an identical gold band was wrapped around his ring finger. He really had gone all out.

"What?" Drew asked, still drowsy as he blinked to stay awake. I smacked him lightly in the head.

"Why did you pretend we were married, grasshead?" I shoved my left hand in his face in case he'd forgotten.

Drew snorted, rubbing his face, "If I didn't, do you really think they wouldn't know who you are?"

I thought for a second, "You took my ankle thing off to get me here." Drew nodded curtly.

"Yes I did. I believe I deserve a thank you or something like that." He frowned, "You do realise I took it off so I could get you to a hospital right? And not for some other malevolent reason."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I knew that." Drew rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. His muscles rippled under his shirt. I blushed a little, dropping my eyes.

"Like what you see?" Drew smirked, offering me his hand.

I waved him away like it was an offending object and stood myself, "Yes I really like guys who can turn into a wolf whenever they feel like it and eat me in three seconds. The epitome of sexy." I couldn't believe my next words, "Can we go home or what?"

His smirk deepened, "So it's home now."

"It won't be home until you freaking buy me clothes that fit properly." I started to walk towards the door.

"Then I guess we'll have to go shopping tomorrow, won't we, Mrs. Hayden?" My head whirled around at his words, my eyes wide. Drew stood there nonchalantly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're going to take me shopping?" I asked in disbelief. Not that I was the biggest shopper, but not going in god knows how long really made me excited.

It took Drew three strides to get to my side, draping his arm over my shoulder which I didn't bother to shake off. "Of course, Mrs. Hayden."

I mentally face-palmed. How could I miss him saying that? "Shut up."

**~(~)~**

Back at the house, I plopped down on the couch and remembered his words from the night before. "Wait, Drew, come here for a second." I said before he had time to go upstairs.

Drew hesitated for a moments breath and returned to my side, sitting down next to me. "What?"

"The other night when I was in and out of delirium, I heard you say you were sorry. Why?" I asked quietly, searching his face for any possible answers.

He didn't speak for a minute, "If I tell you, promise not to hate me."

My eyes sparked with my suspicion and curiosity. "Okay… I promise?"

Drew sighed, "Well the story is that when a wolf decides on a mate, the mate of their choice will experience a serious fever and delirium to adjust them the insanity of the paranormal world that you'll have to enter."

I stared blankly at him for a second, "Oh Jesus! You're delusional! That was all a joke right?"

He shook his head, "No, May, I'm serious." He gazed at me with his intense emerald eyes.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "So what you're telling me is it's your fault that I made myself look like a complete idiot?"

Drew nodded, "Don't take it that way, May. It's actually very flattering."

I lunged at him, knocking us both to the floor. At first it looked like I was going to kiss him but I ended up punching him. I nicked him in the jaw, glaring darkly at him.

"How _dare _you just decide that on your own!" I curled my fingers into his shirt, "And you bring me to the hospital claiming I'm your wife?"

"May, calm down!" Drew tried to reason with me, but I was just so frustrated that he tells me after I acted like a raging lunatic. I punched him again and stood up, walking to the stair well. I knew I was going to regret it in the morning.

I fell onto the bed after slamming my door, my knuckles aching. Great move, May. Punching a lycanthrope in the face twice.

**~(~)~**

The next morning, I dressed in a sun dress I found and padded downstairs, rubbing my knuckles. I felt really bad for hitting him yesterday. I was just so confused and angry.

I found Drew sitting down at the breakfast table, a plate of pancakes in front of him uneaten, sipping a coffee.

I leaned against the door frame waiting for him to notice my presence. He didn't seem to have a bruise, so maybe I didn't hit as hard as I thought I did.

Drew glanced up after a minute and didn't say anything. We made eye contact, and I tried to smile.

"Listen, Drew, about last night—" Drew cut me off by holding up his hand.

"Don't worry about it, May. I made pancakes, did you want some?" Drew pushed the plate that was in front of him towards me. I swallowed thickly and sat down across from him.

"Can you just let me talk?" I frowned a little and he nodded, "I'm sorry I punched you twice. I was just surprised and hurt. I mean, you could have told me before it happened. I felt so embarrassed by that fact I was insane for that period of time."

Drew smiled a little, finishing his coffee, "Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not telling you that."

I laughed, taking a bite of the pancakes he made, "They're good." I smiled. "Does this mean we're still going shopping?"

"Only if you want to." Drew said, lacing his fingers under his chin. He didn't say anything else.

"It's a date…" I realised the ring was still on my finger and twisted it, "Did you want this back?"

Drew shook his head slowly, "No, I want you to keep it." I bobbed my head, trying to keep the blush off my face.

**~(~)~**

When we got to the mall, I unconsciously grabbed Drew's hand while we walked around the mall. I only got a few items, things that I needed.

We walked into a jean store, and I picked out a pair in my size, "Can I go try these on to make sure they fit properly?" Drew nodded, watching me walk to the change rooms. When I opened the door to a change room, that was supposedly empty, I found a foul smelling cloth shoved in my face. Chloroform!

As my eyes closed on me, I wondered briefly if Drew would be able to save me.

**So after my long absence, I finally updated with a cliffhanger. I will update more often and this story is nearing its end! Review and ciao!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
